A Lost Star
by FoalsAreCute
Summary: WBWL. Older fem. harry. James and lily alive. What if Harry wasn't a boy but a girl? What if she was royalty in both worlds. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Star**

What if Harry had an older sister? What if James and Lily survived that night?What if she was forgotten and left alone with only the house elves for company? What if she was royalty in the wizarding world but no one knows? What if she wanted to show those who wronged her what it was like? She turns into a Lost Star!

Disclaimer: All that you recognise belongs to J. . Anything that you don't belongs to me.

 _ **Ten Years After The Attack**_

Courtney sneered as she past the living room and saw her oh so loving parents dote on her brother Nick the "boy who lived". She snorted. More like the "brat who lived"! She continued on to the east tower where she spent most of her time. Climbing the stairs she heard the sound of her floo.

Turning around she saw her friend and sister in all but blood Lucy Black.

Courtney looked at her and asked 'what do you you want'? Lucy pouted. Then seeing Courtney's face sighed and said 'can you come shopping with me, please, the others are coming and you really need to come outside and get some fresh air. That project of yours means none of us have seen you all summer'. Courtney relented and said 'fine but only for a little while, I have to be back by 4.00pm to see my prank go off.' Lucy smiled and said ' well we'll be back for that' and then proceeded to drag her to the floo.

After they flood to the Leaky Caldron, Lucy dragged her to Madam Malkins to get some new robes and meet up with the others. Inside her friend Atlas Malfoy was being fitted for some new robes.

Her other friends were leaning on the wall. There was Ariana Greengrass heiress to the Greengrass family, there was Atlas Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family, then there was Lucy who was heiress to the Black family, next was Lucas Flamel heir to the Flamel family, then there was Cedric Diggory heir to the Diggory family and finally there was her Courtney Potter heiress to the Potter family (as far as she knew).

After being fitted and using the last of her spare money she suggested they head to Gringrotts and get an Inheritance test done for all of them. They headed over to Gringrotts and went straight up to the counter. ' **Can we please get an Inheritance test done for all of us,** _'_ she said in perfect gobbledegook. The goblin looked up in shock! In shock that someone would be so polite to them and in their own language two.

The goblin nodded and pressed a button to call for a goblin to take them to the head goblin. Snaphook looked at them and said **'I _really hope you don't mind but I am sending you to Rangock our leader. It is not everyday someone speaks our language let alone 6 of you and I am sure he would be interested in you 6._**

 ** _"Thats fine"_** Replied Atlas ** _, "we are happy as long as we get some business done"._** Snaphook nodded and they waved goodbye to him as the other goblin Griphook lead them away.

They walked down the halls filled with engravings of the goblin and wizard wars until they finally reached a door that was laden with rubies and emeralds. Griphook turned to them and told them to wait while he announced them.

A minute later he walked out and said "they are ready for you now". They nodded and went in. The office was beautiful! The walls had patterns of gold and silver running along them with precious gems at irregular intervals. However their attention was drawn to the wizened goblin sitting at the desk. He smiled a the 6 and said "have a seat" waving to the chairs that just appeared. The 6 sat and Rangock laced his hands together. ( **Authers note: I am not going to put the gobblegook in bold).** "Here are the inheritance sheets, please put a few drops of your blood on the parchment and wait a few minutes." He instructed.

After about 5 minutes the test were ready. The others looked at their tests and shrugged no surprises there then. Courtney looked at her own and gasped! The test read

 **Name**

Courtney Lily Potter

 **Parents**

Lord James Charles Potter

Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

 **Godparents**

Sirius Black

Alice Longbottom nee Rose

 **Houses**

Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

Heiress to the Most Revered and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Heiress to the Most Revered and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Heiress to the Most Revered and Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Heiress to the Most Revered and Ancient House of Slytherin

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Worthy House of Le Fay

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Worthy House of Emrys

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Roberts ( which includes the Phoenix Head of House Ring)

Courtney took one look at the last house and dead fainted. Her friends looked at her in shock. Courtney never fainted. Full Stop. Never. Her test must have been shocking if she fainted. Lucy and Ariana read her test and then fainted as well. The boys sighed. They did not need this now.

Rangock shook his head in amusement and revived the three girls. As soon as Courtney was awake she shouted "I'M THE FOUR FOUNDERS HEIR, MERLIN'S HEIR, MORGANA'S HEIR AND I'M ROYALTY WHICH MAKES ME THE PHOENIX HEAD OF HOUSE. "Darn now i really can't have a normal life can I?" she muttered. Lucas looked at her with eyebrows raised "I was under the impression that you never had a normal life." he said dryly. She just scowled at him. After doing some business and visiting their vaults, they left Gringrotts and walked right smack bang into the Potters. When they spotted Courtney she muttered "oh snap".

A Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost Star

 **Hehehe Cliffy hey. Anyway pls no flames as this is my first story on here and I'm not very good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys Im back with a new chapter. So here go's nothing.**

"Oh snap." she muttered. Lily frowned at her "what are you doing here Courtney" she asked. Courtney replied stiffly "I'm shopping with my friends" motioning to the others. i don't remember you asking permission." I stayed the night at the Diggory's and then we came shopping. We've had it planned out for a while now and I did ask permission, you probably just don't remember". she replied smoothly. "Ok you can continue to shop with your friends" and with that they hurried off.

Lucas took one look at the reporters and told them firmly that they weren't answering any questions today and that anyone who didn't leave them alone would have charges filed against them.

The reporters took one look at the friends and left immediately not wanting to get on the bad side of the heirs to several powerful pureblood families. Ariana suggested they go and get their books so they headed to Florish and Botts. They were just going to the counter when a book on Phoenixes caught her eye. She grabbed the book and put it on the counter.

They were just about to go home when screams filled the air. "Death Eaters" she breathed. "Come on we have to help." she said dragging them into the fray she began to shoot of spells at the masked Death Eaters. The others jumped to it. In a few moments most of the Death Eaters were stunned and tied up. the remaining Death Eaters Apperated away.

The Aurors quickly arrested them and carted them of to the Ministry to await trial. the Court quickly flooed to the Diggorys and then flooed to the Potters and went upstairs to Courtney's room and waited.

They didn't have to wait long and crept downstairs when they heard the Potters settle down they went down and spiked some pumpkin juice with the potions Cedric had brought over. Courtney cast a scyring charm over the living room. They went back to her room to watch as the house elf popped in and served them to the unsuspecting Potters.

They gulped the drinks down and then James began to laugh at the sight of the others and then stopped and looked down at himself. His yells of MOONY, PADFOOT contiued well into the night.

They continued to chat for an hour before the others had to go home. Courtney sighed and went into her mini kitchen to make a toasted cheese sandwich.

She picked up a discarded book and began to read till 9.o'clock, when she went to bed.

* * *

1st September 1981

Ergh they were going to miss the train at this rate. Courtney thought annoyed as she watched her parents running around packing up Nicks stuff. finally she just flooed to the station after all a woman can only have so much patience.

She boarded the train and went to their regular compartment and raised an eyebrow at the sight that awaited her. Lucas and Atlas had their wands out and were just about to start duelling when Courtney intervened. "Put your wands down before you hurt yourselves and or more importantly someone else." she scowled at them.

They looked sheepish and nodded putting their wands down not wanting to unleash the infamous Potter temper onto themselves.

She sat down and sighed. Finally Lucy spoke up and asked " whats the bet that the brat comes looking for us." Five galleons Atlas answered. She smirked and Courtney smiled to herself secretly Lucy was going to win, the brat would never come looking for her or her friends.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking and laughing about stupid things before the train came to a stop and they smoothed their faces into the masks they wore in public.

A Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost StarA Lost Star

 **So how did you like it. Its a bit short but i hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back!**

 **Sorry, this is so late I've been busy and haven't been allowed on my computer.**

As they stepped off the train she saw her brother with some other first years. She turned back to her friends as they got into the carriage. The trip was filled with laughter. As they got out and went into the great hall she turned to the others and said, "remember our sorting". Ariana Grinned back and said, "yeah remember the shock we all gave them".

 _Flashback_

 _Courtney looked up at the roof and smirked. Trust the founders to put on a show. She turned back as McGonagall put down a stool with a ratty old hat on it. Suddenly it's mouth opened and it started to sing_

 _Why I was young when the founders decided that a fifth house was to be made._

 _A place where the ones who wouldn't fit in would go_

 _And peace reigned_

 _but alas time went by and the founders grew old_

 _The numbers started to dwindle until there was none left_

 _But now they have come again so let me tell you this don't sit down_

 _As Avalon's Court Has come back to Hogwarts_

 _People started talking wondering what that was about._

 _McGonagall unfurled a scroll and started the sorting._

 _Hearing Lucy's Name She looked up the hat seemed to think for a bit before shouting "Avalon's Court". Silence. The Utter silence was all that was heard from the hall before the whispers started._

 _Then McGonagall seemed to recover and started up the sorting again before Diggory, Cedric was heard. The Sorting hat shouted "Avalons court". And the whispers started again._

 _Courtney sighed they were never going to get done at this rate. Lucas Flamel went into Avalon's Court as well. So did Ariana Greengrass._

 _And then came Atlas Malfoy. Everyone thought him to be a shoo-in for Slytherin._

 _So imagine the look on everyone's Faces when the hat calls out Avalon's Court._

 _And finally McGonagall calls out "Potter, Courtney". and the whispers started. " I didn't know the Potters had a daughter". "Wonder if she can tell us about her brother". She scowled at the last one. God, she hated being asked about her brother it was so infuriating!_

 _McGonall handed her the hat and she put it on."Hello, Miss Potter". "Hello". If you don't mind me asking but shouldn't you have a name"? Courtney enquired. "Yes, My name is Theus". answered the hat. "Anyway, you look like you'll fit in with "Avalons Court" he shouted._

 _And that was the Biggest shock even more than Theus announcing that he would resort the Avalon Students to give them their titles._

 _The titles are_

 _Courtney-Queen_

 _Atlas-King_

 _Lucy-Lady_

 _Lucas-Lord_

 _Cedric-Lord_

 _Ariana-Lady_

 _Flashback end_

 **Nicks pov**

He stared at the ceiling that resembled the night sky it was amazing! He turned to scan the hall for Courtney.

He spotted her talking with some boy at the Fifth table.

Everyone knew about the fifth house. It was in the daily prophet.

But he hadn't thought his sister would go into it.

Anyway back to the sorting. He heard the witch from earlier on the train Hermione Granger go up and get sorted into Gryffindor. Personally he thought she should go into Ravenclaw.

And then He heard 'Potter, Nick". And the whispers started. "IS that really the Nick Potter "Boy Who Lived". "

Oh, my god, I get to go to school with him."

Sighing the sorting hat went on his head and called out." 

**A/N**

 **Oooooo Cliffy** he he he **. Anyway, should Nick go into Avalon or Gryffindor. I will put a poll up and we will see.**

 **Pebbles: Thanks and a** floo **is a way wizards travel by fireplace. And I wanted to go with something different than just Harry so yeah.**

 **Darklight9999: Thanks and will do.**

 **Sorceress101: Yes you probably should if you want to understand the story.**


End file.
